


Spoken in Tongues

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: AU diverging from Between Bubbles, Book : Le Testament de William S. | The Testament of William S., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: This is not meant to discuss a sore point – by which I mean how much Mortimer understands Latin – but to have fun with the double entendre.Beta-read and edited by Blackpenny





	Spoken in Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanneDeBonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanneDeBonbon/gifts).
  * A translation of [A En Perdre Son Latin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317856) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



> To CanneDeBonbon.  
> Thank you for the idea. As you might have guessed I'm a usual lurker on your tumblr, where I first came following your Star Trek art.

 

"Ah, Philip," Captain Blake exclaims when Professor Mortimer returns to their home that night, "you have mail. Elisabeth sent you a copy of Da Spiri's texts."

The professor nods, opens the package, and leafs through the pages. "In the original language, I see." Putting the documents on the table, he then turns to the bookcase to find the heavy dictionary. "Do you understand Latin, Francis?"

When he doesn't hear an answer and the silence has stretched on for too long, the professor turns around and sees for a moment the uncertainty and indecision on Blake's face before the latter recasts his countenance in an expression of pretended nonchalance.

Perplexed and curious, the professor frowns. "What have I have said that-" Suddenly he stops as he realizes the possible double meaning of his previous question. For a moment, he freezes dumbfounded: the only reason his friend might hesitate is that he wouldn't give the same answer to the two questions.

At this thought he shudders. He looks at Blake, who is – quite badly – playing at indifference, and swallows hard. "I ... would you know how to read this text, Francis?" he tries again.

At this question, the captain relaxes and turns towards him, looking both relieved and slightly disappointed. "No," he replies, before smiling, making a gesture towards the book that Mortimer holds in his hand "... at least not without a good dictionary."

Mortimer nods, but he feels his heart beat stronger with trepidation, and he asks the other question. "And do you understand Latin ?"

Blake freezes, then slowly raises his head, fearful, but his eyes take on a defiant light when he answers firmly. "Yes."

Mortimer swallows and nods. "In that case, maybe you could teach me? Coming from you, this language could only please me."

Open-mouthed, Blake blinks incredulously, before breaking into an incredibly delighted smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I saw an excerpt of this book on tumblr: “Male-Male Intimacy in Early America: Beyond Romantic Friendships By William E Benemann”  
> http://cannedebonbon.tumblr.com/post/165974425619/exeunt-pursued-by-a-bear-espill


End file.
